


Honey in the Gardens.

by Word_Smith_94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advisor!Sam, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Castiel Makes Pie For Dean Winchester, Developing Relationship, Food Sex, Hand Feeding, Honey, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Supportive Relationship, Teasing, demanding Castiel, guard!dean, king!Castiel, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Guard Dean finally tracks down the king in the kitchens. King Castiel feeds him apple pie and stew, and it's not until he finishes that Dean realizes the king is feeding him like a lover, like a date.Realization smacks him upside the head, and Dean sees that he wants King Castiel. Now he just has to plan the perfect date for the two of them. Dean can do this, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 36





	Honey in the Gardens.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this pin](https://pin.it/37PqH76) on Pinterest.

Dean finishes checking the library where he still doesn’t find the king. Where the hell could he be? He paces back and forth in the hallway before it clicks. “The kitchen, damn it.” He moves through the halls as fast as he can without running, not wanting to cause any panic.

The kitchen appears empty, but Dean finds His Royal Highness King Castiel in his undershirt and loose trousers moving around a stove and oven. Relaxing, Dean sighs and slumps against the wall. “I don’t care if you want to cook, but could you at least tell me where you’re going? I can’t guard you if I don’t know where you are.”

The king shrugs, not bothering to look at Dean. “I could, but half the fun is being alone for a moment.”

Now Dean feels like an ass. “Sorry. I can always stay outside of the kitchen, if you prefer.”

King Castiel sighs, shaking his head. “I understand. I am more than just myself. I have a country depending on me. Please, have a seat.”

Now Dean feels like shit. Understanding that it might be overstepping, Dean still moves closer to the king and wraps him up in a hug. Although improper, it feels like the thing to do in the moment. “You are valuable for who you are as an individual as well. Never doubt that.”

He steps away and takes a seat the way King Castiel suggested. The king looks at him, an odd look on his face before he shakes his head and moves over to the oven. “I think a few of my nobles might disagree with that sentiment, but I appreciate it.”

When he turns around, he has a piping hot pie in his hands, and Dean swears he can smell apples. It’s his absolute favorite flavor, and Dean just knows the king is an amazing cook. People don’t cook or bake to relax if they suck at it.

“You’re going to have to try this for me,” King Castiel announces as he waves a tray over the pie to start cooling it faster.

Dean feels his mouth start to water but is still confused. “Why?”

“Would you prefer risking me be poisoned?”

Dean blinks a few times, totally confused. “But you made it. You wouldn’t poison yourself, would you?”

The king shrugs with an overly innocent look on his face that Dean doesn’t trust at all. “But I didn’t buy all of the ingredients. Others in the castle know I like to bake, so they could poison the flour, maybe the sugar.”

Still trying to think through that, Dean watches as he cuts a slice of pie and puts it on a plate, finishing it with powdered sugar. He walks around the end of the counter, plate and fork in hand.

“You really should try this,” King Castiel insists, cutting off a bite and holding it out to Dean. Not seeing the harm, Dean leans forward to take the bite and immediately moans. “Holy hell, that’s amazing, Cas.”

The king giggles a bit, and Dean’s eyes widen as he realizes what he just did. “Uh, I mean, it’s a very good pie, Your Majesty.”

King Castiel smiles at him while cutting another bite. “Are you sure? I really think you should try another bite.”

Dean opens his mouth to argue and finds himself with another amazing bit of pie. He melts and chews the pie as the king gets comfortable sitting on the counter. Every time Dean opens his mouth to protest or say something, he gets another bite of pie.

When the piece is gone, King Castiel hops down from the counter and grabs a bowl of soup. “I made this first, wanted to have something savory to go with my pie. You definitely need to try this too, make sure it’s safe too.”

Dean is almost one hundred percent sure he’s missing something here, but he’s not opposed to eating something else, so he just opens his mouth. King Castiel smiles, beautiful when he does, and feeds him a spoonful of stew.

He moans at the taste of hearty stew and rich broth. Dean swallows and opens his mouth for the second bite that King Castiel already has on the spoon. Like the pie, King Castiel serves him until the bowl is empty.

Done, Dean leans forward and rests his head on King Castiel’s thigh, not worried about impropriety anymore. “If they ever kick you out as king, you could make a living in the kitchen. You’re amazing.”

The king giggles, and Dean rolls his head to look up at him. “If I knew it was this easy, I’d had fed you into a food coma months ago.”

“This easy to what?” Dean enjoyed the food, and he’s liking time with the king while he’s relaxed and not so formal. But what exactly is easy? What’s so special about feeding someone? Dean’s never done that before, so he’s not su-

Oh. You do this for a lover, on a date. Dean bolts upright to stare at the king. King Castiel looks back at him, not wavering even as he blushes as dark as a tomato. “Was this a date?”

“You have no idea how hard it’s been to get time for just us two.” Castiel starts combing his fingers through Dean’s hair, pulling his head back down onto his thigh. “We’re always around each other, but it’s never just us.”

Dean knows exactly what he means. They are always around others, and Dean would never dare enter his private chambers. Perhaps he would now, but not before today. “But why me?” Dean admires Castiel for everything he does as a king while maintaining phenomenal poise, but Dean’s just a soldier.

“Why you? Because no matter how you see yourself, I see the real you.” Castiel pauses, gathering his thoughts. “You support me and my goals but also let me know when I’m being ridiculous. You make people leave when I need a moment, helping to take care of me. You bring me little treats during hard days and keep away the unwanted admirers.”

Dean didn’t realize he did so much for Castiel. Yes, it’s not exactly part of his duties as a guard, but if the king falls apart mentally, there’s no point in protecting his body. And he admires Castiel, everything he does, and supporting him with a little extra isn’t that hard.

“Do you mind?” Dean loves his fingers in his hair, but he needs to see his eyes. “I didn’t really notice what I was doing.”

The look that crosses Castiel’s face? Dean never, ever wants to see that agony again. “Did I misread this?” There’s so much hope and pain in his eyes that Dean can’t look away.

“Nope. I’m just really slow.” Dean leans in and places a light kiss on his lips. “So, why don’t I escort you back to your room, and you let me come up with a plan for next time?”

Castiel’s eyes stay wide as his hand comes up to touch his lips. He stares at Dean and slowly nods, the fear and concern slowly fading away. “Okay. Yes, please.”

Dean steps back and holds out his hand, helping Castiel off the counter, tucking his hand into the crook of his arm. The castle never truly sleeps, but the halls will be empty enough that Dean doesn’t worry about being seen.

By the time they reach the king’s chambers, Dean swears Castiel is trying to drive him crazy. Their legs brush together, his chest rubs against Dean’s arm, his fingers tease everything they can reach. If Dean hadn’t realized that this is more than just a quick roll in the hay, he’d be shoving him up against a wall.

They pause outside his rooms, and Dean swallows hard, not sure how to excuse himself without hurting Castiel’s feelings. “Do you want to come in?” Castiel asks, fluttering his lashes at Dean. “Make sure no one is hiding inside to hurt me?”

If Dean steps inside, he’s not leaving, and tonight is not the night for that. “Except I know Sam is in there, waiting for you. He’s your main advisor, not your guard, but my brother is more than capable of taking out an assassin.”

Because Dean trained him, and he wants his brother able to take care of himself.

Castiel pouts, and Dean digs his nails into his palms to stay strong against the pout. “Are you sure? I bet you can help me with undressing and settling down.”

Dean shakes his head. “Not tonight, sweetheart. I don’t want to rush into this. I just had my epiphany, and I need to sleep on it.”

Still pouting, Castiel nods and makes his way inside his chambers, and Dean waits to hear the latch before leaving. Even if he didn’t realize it at first, Castiel planned an amazing date for them, and Dean wants to be just as good.

Problem is, Dean doesn’t date. He flirts at bars to get in someone’s pants, heads back to their room for fun, then leaves. If it was just sex, he could knock Castiel’s socks off, but he wants the chance to do it again and again, so he has to step up beyond bar top flirting.

So he starts thinking about people he can ask and he knows he can trust with this secret. Bobby wouldn’t say anything, but he wouldn’t have good advice. Gabe would keep it quiet, but his advice would be really suspect. Sam really knows Castiel, but he’s not going to his brother for tips.

Out of ideas, Dean finds himself outside Jody Mills door. Dean doesn’t quite know what she does for a living beyond that it’s related to keeping peace in the city outside the castle. She works with Castiel sometimes, and she was married before her husband died, so she knows the whole relationship thing.

The door opens before he knocks since he’s been standing there for several minutes. “Were you ever going to knock?” Jody leans against the doorframe and looks at Dean.

“Yeah. Just had to keep thinking it through.” She steps back and lets Dean come in. “I need your help.”

“My help? I don’t know what you think I do,” Jody tells him while starting a kettle of water on the stove, “but you are a perfectly capable guard.”

Dean sighs. “The king treated me to a date.”

Jody spins around and stares at Dean. “Our king, King Castiel, took you on a date?”

“He fed me pie and stew in the castle kitchens when it was just us.” Dean smiles at the memory. “Literally hand fed me.”

Jody sits at the table, gestures for Dean to sit across from her. “So now what?”

“Now I have to plan a date, and I have no idea what to do.” Dean sighs and looks at her. “Any advice, tips, anything?”

“He likes nature,” Jody tells him after thinking about it for a moment. “Whenever we meet, we stay outside, walking or sitting in a park. So do something with nature, and make sure it’s private because he won’t be himself if you’re in public.”

Dean already figured that out based on Castiel’s comments about how hard it was to get time for just the two of them. “I can do nature.” Finding a place will be easy, the private gardens inside the castle are easy to keep people away. “It’s words I’m not good at.”

The kettle whistles before Jody responds, and she takes care of it, offering Dean a cup of tea he declines. At this point, he wants some whiskey, or a shot of vodka, but not tea. “Then use your actions. You can show him how you feel, not just tell him.”

That sounds more doable. Dean knows how to use his body, is comfortable with that. He sits with Jody and takes some time to listen to her life, appreciating time with a friend. Eventually he has to get back to the castle though, needing to plan with Sam before tomorrow.

Dean lets himself into Castiel’s rooms and is greeted with a spear to the throat. He puts his hands up and smirks at his brother. “Hiya, Sammy.”

Sam sighs and puts the spear down. “Announce yourself next time, Dean. What do you want?”

“Your help.” Dean tells Sam his plan for a picnic in the gardens and asks him to make sure they’re empty by lunch time tomorrow. Dean will get the food, and then he’ll get Castiel, and then they’ll meet Sam in the gardens.

“I can do that.” Sam goes back to his desk, looking through the papers he was working on earlier. “What’s your plan for after that? Are you going to be the king’s consort?”

“Deadliest one they’ve ever seen,” Dean tells him, gesturing to his muscles and weapons. “And we’re not there yet, so don’t ask me that.” Sam just smirks, and Dean heads back out to find Castiel and guide him back to his room.

It’s weird, not spending all his time with Castiel, but Dean needed time to plan. Garth has an odd style but can protect the king just fine. Dean trusts him with his life. That said, he releases tension he didn’t know he had when he sets eyes on Castiel at the head of the dining table.

Even in the middle of a conversation, Castiel notices Dean, eyes flicking up to meet Dean’s with a small smile. Dean nods back to him while making his way over to Garth and dismissing him. Dean takes his place and stands tall, watching over his king and the nobles he has to work with.

Eventually the meeting ends and bleeds into dinner. Dean stays behind Castiel, struggling to focus when he remembers how sweet it was to eat with Castiel. Tomorrow, he gets to return the favor, and he can’t wait to tell Castiel that he has a plan. It’s been about a week, and he doesn’t want him to worry that he’s having second thoughts.

By the time dinner ends, Dean is more than ready to take Castiel away. He wants to tell him that there’s a plan, that they’re going to do something, and he wants to see the smile on Castiel’s face he knows is coming.

Castiel joins him without a word and walks just ahead of him as their stations dictate. Dean doesn’t mind, appreciating the view. Castiel skipped his robes today, so Dean watches his ass flex and jiggle in his trousers with every step.

Going up the stairs, Dean swears he’s putting a little extra bounce in his steps. He knows he’s right when Castiel winks at him over his shoulder as he reaches the top. Dean checks that they’re alone then slaps Castiel’s ass before taking his arm to truly escort him back to his rooms.

Outside the door, Castiel pauses, keeping Dean in place with a hand on his chest. “Everything alright? I noticed Garth helping you today.”

Dean grins, proud of himself. “I was planning. Tomorrow, you’re mine for lunch, and we’re going to have fun, I promise.”

Castiel beams at him, checking to either side before throwing his arms around Dean. “I thought you forgot.”

“Never. Just had to make sure it was as perfect as your date idea was.” Dean kisses him on the forehead before stepping back and bowing at him. “Until tomorrow, Your Majesty.”

Giggling again, Castiel waves at Dean while entering his rooms. As always, Dean waits to hear the latch before making his way to his own rooms. He needs his beauty sleep for tomorrow.

In the morning, Dean puts Garth in charge of Castiel’s security. He makes his way to the kitchen where he packs a basket full for lunch. Fruits, meat and cheeses, small brownies, all things easy to eat with the fingers, just one bite. And a little honey to sweeten up anything they might decide to do together.

He gets the basket to the gardens, checking that they’re empty, leaving Sam behind to make sure they stay empty. Sam smirks at him, but Dean ignores him because he’ll deal with his brother later.

Castiel has to work on accounting today, so Dean heads over to the part of the castle near the vaults. It never fails to amaze him just how much money rests in the castle, but he ignores it to not be too tempted.

Dean knocks on the door and lets himself in, the king and the other three men looking up at the distraction. “Your Majesty, you have a meeting now, if you’ll come with me.”

Castiel’s eyes brighten even as he turns back to the others. “My apologies, gentlemen. We can continue this tomorrow. I see you are well on track, and I have faith you can continue without me.”

The men puff up with pride at being left alone as Castiel leaves to join Dean. He wants to shake his head at them. This is what they do everyday without Castiel watching, but there’s something about having his approval that’s nice.

“So, where are we going?” Castiel asks, wrapping himself around Dean’s arm.

“Not too far,” Dean tells him, not giving anything away to avoid ruining the surprise. “I’ve got plenty of food and privacy, so don’t worry.” Castiel throws out different guesses depending on where they are in the castle, but it’s not until they’re only one corridor away that he gets it right.

“We’re going to the gardens?” Castiel turns big eyes on him, and Dean feels himself puff up just like the men he mocked earlier. “That’s so perfect! I love the gardens and don’t get enough time to really appreciate them.” He places a quick kiss to Dean’s check before pulling him the rest of the way to the gardens.

“Your Majesty.” Sam bows to Castiel, flipping Dean off behind his back. “I hope you enjoy your afternoon. The gardens are entirely yours.”

Castiel continues dragging Dean behind him, pulling him around the gardens and showing off all his favorite plants. Dean has no idea what they are, just knows that their beauty pales compared to the beauty of joy on Castiel’s face.

When they reach the middle, Castiel gasps at the picnic blanket and basket, spinning back to Dean. “You made a picnic?”

“I wanted to return the favor.” Dean guides him to take a seat, pulling the basket next to him. “Do you trust me?”

Castiel nods. “Of course.”

Dean holds up a blindfold. “Are you sure?” When Castiel nods, Dean ties it around his eyes, waving a hand in front of his face to make sure he can’t see anything.

Starting with the meat and cheese, Dean touches Castiel’s chin so he opens his mouth. Dean places the food in his mouth, Castiel sucking on his fingers as he withdraws. They moan together from different sensations.

Dean knew this would be hard, pun intended, but it’s going to be harder than expected.

After meat and cheese, Dean feeds him the strawberries, wanting to move into the sweetness sooner rather than later. And unable to wait anymore, Dean kisses Castiel to taste him along with the strawberries. “Taste so good, babe.”

Castiel pushes on his chest, and Dean lies down as Castiel moves over him. “I don’t want food anymore.”

Dean flips them over and continues kissing Castiel until he can’t taste anymore strawberries. “How much do you trust me, Cas?”

Sucking in a breath, Cas’ fingers tighten on his arms. “So much, Dean. Do anything you want.” His hand moves up to take the blindfold off, but Dean stops him.

“Keep it in place.” Dean sits back on his heels, starts removing Cas’ shirt. “I only want you to be able to feel.” Anticipation can be as arousing as any contact or feeling. “It’ll be worth it, babe, I promise.”

Cas hesitates but finally nods. “I trust you, Dean.”

He gets up and finishes stripping Cas while leaving his clothes on. Today is about Cas, and he can take care of himself later. Dean grabs the basket and puts it above Cas’ head, lifting his hands to the sides.

“Hold onto this. Don’t move, just feel.”

Cas sucks in a breath, and Dean watches his cock start to fill. “Shit, Dean, I need you to touch me!”

They’ve barely started, but he’s already desperate. Dean smirks and blows across Cas’ cock. He moans, hips rolling up to chase the sensation, but Dean denies him the satisfaction of touch. Cas growls at him, the basket creaking in his grasp.

Dean blows again while running his fingers down his inner thighs. “Gorgeous, babe.” Strong thighs with just a sprinkling of hair, Dean can’t wait to mark them up, but later.

Cas growls again, starting to crush the basket. “Don’t want praise, want you to touch me, Dean, now!”

“You’re not the one in charge here,” Dean tells him, even if he does obey. Kind of. He presses kisses along his upper chest. “Patience, Cas.”

“Fuck patience, I want you to suck my cock.” Cas shoves his hips up in the air to punctuate his point, and Dean figures what the hell. It’s not like they can’t play around at a later date.

So Dean grabs the honey and drizzles it over Cas’ cock. Just because he’s rushing through his plan doesn’t mean he has to throw it out completely. Cas sucks in a breath at the sensation, and Dean grins.

He sticks out his tongue and laps the honey off his cock, tasting Cas through the honey. “Fucking sweet, babe, sweeter than the honey.” Dean licks his cock completely clean, moaning when salty precum starts to mix with the honey.

“Never going to see honey the same way again,” Dean tells Cas before taking his cock in his mouth. He tongues the head, flicking in the slit to chase the taste of precum, then starts bobbing his head up and down.

Cas thrusts his hips, shoving his cock deeper in his threat, and Dean takes deeper breaths when he can to keep moving without choking. When he feels a hand in his hair, Dean pulls off and clicks his tongue at Cas.

“What did I tell you, Cas? Hold onto the basket. If you let go, I’ll stop.” Dean grabs for the honey, waiting for Cas to grab the basket again. “Good, boy,” Dean praises him while drizzling honey on his balls.

“Oh, shit!” Cas jerks around, so Dean grabs his hips, pushing him down to the blanket. Once he’s still enough, Dean laps at the soft skin of his balls, sucking one into his mouth, cleaning it off.

“Yes, Dean, so good.” Cas tries to move his hips but can’t get free of Dean’s grip. “Want to cum, please Dean, make me cum.”

Dean releases the ball in his mouth with a small pop. “But there’s still a mess to clean up.” He dives back down to suck the other one into his mouth, sucking his skin clean of honey then savoring the soft skin against his tongue.

“Please!”

Unable to ignore the desperation in Cas’ voice, Dean sucks down his cock, all the way to the back of his throat. Cas shouts, and Dean ignores it to keep blowing him. He rolls his balls in his fingers and presses up against his taint, trying to create as many feelings and sensations as he can to push Cas over the edge.

He listens to the moans and whimpers to guide what has the most effect. Dean lets the head of Cas’ cock into his throat, pressing against his taint while humming. Cas screams and starts cumming down his throat, and Dean pulls back so he can taste some before swallowing.

Letting Cas’ softening cock slip out of his mouth, Dean licks him clean, removing the last of honey and cum. He licks his lips and crawls up to stretch out next to Cas, removing the blindfold and pulling his hands down from the crushed blanket.

“So much better than a meeting,” Cas declares, curing into Dean. “We need to do this again.”

“Whenever you want,” Dean promises him. He’s going to have to hire or pick another guard to have his back when he’s with Cas because there’s no way he’s having Sam stay in Cas’ rooms while Dean is there. No, just not going to happen.

“You mean it?” Cas pushes up on one arm to look down at Dean. “I know being with a king can be difficult.”

There’s a story behind that comment, but Dean doesn’t want to hear it right now. “I mean it. Might still be a little slow sometimes, but I mean it.”

Cas giggles, nuzzling into Dean’s chest. “I can’t believe it took you the whole piece of pie _and_ a bowl of stew to realize it was a date.”

Dean pinches his ass, smirking at Cas’ little yelp. “Like I said, a little slow, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

“You love me?”

Dean puts a finger under Cas’ chin so he can press a soft kiss to his lips. “How could I not? You’re amazing at everything you do, and you see me as more than just a grunt.” He makes him want to be a better person too, and Dean can’t wait to see where this goes.

“Love you, too.” Cas kisses his back before snuggling into his chest again. “Nap time. I don’t want to be a king until dinner time.”

Dean holds him close, more than willing to nap for a while. He soaks up the chance to have time with Cas away from the pressure and rules of their positions. They can deal with the real world later. Now is all about them.


End file.
